1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to invitational content and more specifically to deferring invitational content.
2. Introduction
Modern technology has made sharing information with a user easier than ever. With cellular phones becoming more like small personal computers, and wireless and cellular internet connections connecting computing devices from almost any location, content can be sent directly to a person at most any time. Sending invitational content is no longer limited to when a person is relaxing watching television, listening to the radio, or reading the paper. Computers and mobile computing devices are a constant part of our everyday life and are available when we are doing a wide variety of activities from having dinner with friends to working our daily jobs.
This increased direct access has been very attractive to content providers. Many spend considerable resources on organizing campaigns to deliver invitational content through these new channels. One problem with being able to access people at all times and at all places is that people can be accessed when they are too busy to view the invitational content or in a situation which makes viewing the invitational content inconvenient. Content providers are thus being charged for delivered content which cannot be viewed by the recipient and people are being delivered content that, although may interest them, they are unable to view. Accordingly, the present invention addresses these issues.